Slushied
by x-asexuality-x
Summary: Brittana fan fic full of plot twists. Please follow favorite and review.
1. The Spanish class

Cherry flavoured slushy soaked Santana's hair and stained her t-shirt as her back slid down the bathroom wall and a tear rolled down her soft cheeks. Right on cue the football team had slushied her, every Tuesday afternoon, between fourth and fifth period, so she would have to go to Spanish freezing, wet and her clothes stained red.

From the cubicle Santana heard someone come in, probably one of the snobby Cheerios to make fun of her. Knowing that she had to go to Spanish Santana opened the cubicle door. In front of the mirror, applying mascara, eyeliner and peach scented lip gloss was the most popular girl in school was Brittany Pierce, captain of the Cheerios and never got a higher grade in any subject than a D-. Secretly Santana was crushing on Brittany, no one knew, she had no friends to force her to tell them anyway.

"Hey you alright?" Brittany asked to Santana's surprise.

"Oh yeah because I'm totally not soaked in slushy am I?" Santana replied sarcastically. Brittany then stared back clearly confused. "You don't understand sarcasm, do you Brittany?" Santana sighed, Brittany shook her head in response. Santana walked out of the bathroom and to her Spanish room.

Nobody took any notice of Santana walking in late and drenched in slushy, at the beginning of the year they might have sniggered and Mr Shuester might have questioned it but with it being the middle of January it was expected. Usually Santana had a spare change of clothes in her locker at all times but she had forgotten which also happened regularly, she would just sit through the day in her clothes shivering, her teeth chattering.

A few minutes later Brittany turned up, nobody really cared if she turned up to lessons or not, to be honest most teachers thought that it didn't really matter if she went to any lessons as her grades were so low, she'd just hold the rest of the class back. Unexpectedly Brittany sat in the empty seat next to Santana and passed her her coat, it was the first unpredictable thing that had happened to Santana in months.

Mr Shuester was just going over something to do with sentence formation, nothing Santana didn't already know as she already spoke fluent Spanish. She just talked to Brittany who Santana just guessed felt somewhat sorry for her and wasn't really listening to anything she was saying, though she didn't miss a single word.

Brittany looked at Santana, wishing that she could be hers. If anybody found out about her thing for Santana Brittany would die, her social status would be tainted and she thrived at the top of the social hierarchy but would die at the bottom. Every one of Santana's words Brittany savoured, the soft yet raspy tones of her voice, the way her lips moved as she spoke and the way she smiled, with her eyes as well. It was as if Brittany felt alive with Santana.

Mainly Brittany was just lonely, when you're popular everyone just assumes you always have plans and as result of this Brittany had a corpse of a social life outside of school. There was also always the fear that everybody hated her for being popular and that all her friends were fake ones who just hung out with her for the status and not the friendship. There was not one person that Brittany could think of outside her family that might give a damn about her truly.

After school Brittany's mom picked her up and asked if anything of interested had happened. "Not much" Brittany replied in a calm voice, what her mom didn't know about though was Santana…

A/N: I do try to write but it only really happens when my internet goes down because I'm boring and spend all day on YouTube, doing homework and watching Glee so we are productive.


	2. Cherry lip smacker!

Brittany looked down at the page of her math book, she never really took notes, just doodled cats. Though this time she had a pink, glittery gel pen in her hand and was writing in a heart "Brittany & Santana!" Her eyes left the paper and gazed over at Santana, what was the feeling that she felt, could it be love, Brittany had no idea it was a feeling that was completely new to her.

Santana turned her head to see Brittany just staring at her longingly, she just smiled back in shock. Trigonometry was usually came easily to Santana but some reason she couldn't concentrate, she literally got all the questions wrong that had been put on the board for the class to work out. This was so out of character for Santana, it had never happened before.

After class Brittany happily skipped to the toilets to touch up her makeup. When she got to the door her and Santana's hands touched going for the handle, they both just smiled. Nobody was in there, this was her chance Brittany thought.

Brittany pulled Santana in and leaned in to kiss her, tongue and everything. Lip gloss strands lay between their lips as they moved in and out. Oh and the taste of Brittany's cherry flavoured lip smacker. They both pulled away and just smiled kissing their teeth.


	3. Strawberry

A Facebook message came through on Santana's phone, it was from Brittany, reading "Meet me round the back of school at four". Of course she knew what this meant so she just sent a yellow heart emoji back, not to look to desperate but to show she had seen the message.

It was four and Santana walked round the back of the school, sure enough there was Brittany. Brittany had laid out a gingham picnic cloth of which she was sitting on and two big macs from MacDonald's with strawberry milkshakes. Chuckling to herself Santana sat down next to Brittany, the cloth felt soft against her skin and the warmth of Brittany's breath as the pair went in to kiss passionately and far less awkwardly than the first time. There was watermelon flavoured gum on Brittany's breath and lemon lip balm but no gloss to Santana's delight as that would have slightly ruined it not though that she would have changed that about the first kiss.

"Hey stranger" Brittany said while handing Santana one of the fast food meals and digging into the other one. Instead of a reply Santana just nuzzled into Brittany as if she was a small puppy. Both of their hands grasped each other's as they ate.

After eating Santana got up to throw the rubbish away and then sat back down next to Brittany. Santana pulled her lips to Brittany's neck and slowly kissed it her tongue and lips moving on and off, one hand on the other side of her neck the other on her waist. Slowly Santana made her way up to the mouth pulling them both closer together. The electric rush both of them felt was intense, the kind you get when you kiss someone you really like.

They both stood up and Brittany grabbed the cloth, they them both made their way to Santana's car and both got in.

"My place?" Brittany asked.

"Your place" Santana responded as they drove off down the road.


	4. Blood

Santana pulled the top half of Brittany's cheerleading uniform over her head and then proceeded to throw it across the room whilst kissing her on the lips. After this Brittany completed undressing herself as Santana did the same. A few short minutes later the kiss turned into something much more, much more intimate.

Both Santana and Brittany lay under the duvet afterwards, snuggled up to each other.

"Hey, why don't you stay the night sexy?" Brittany asked.

"Of course I will babes" Santana replied before crabbing her phone to tell her brother who she lived with along with her little sister that she would not be coming home that night.

Santana then tossed her phone back into her bag and continued to lightly kiss Brittany's neck. Orange is the new black was playing quietly in the background on the TV, Brittany picked up the remote and turned up the volume as they watched the episode which both of them had already seen.

The next morning they woke up both with a hangover, they had been drinking a few cans of beer that Brittany had taken a few days before from the fridge and stashed under her bed. On the bright side it was a Saturday so neither of them had anything to wake up for. Both of the pair got dressed before a short but make out session. They then both walked downstairs and Brittany saw Santana of with a kiss on the cheek.

Driving with a hangover was nether the best idea but Santana didn't have much of a choice, she had to get home. The leather car seat felt cold against her skin, the steering wheel freezing her hands. The key left her hand and into the ignition, then she slowly drove down the road desperately attempting to not anger her hangover. Though this attempt failed, unable to think straight she put on the signal light to turn left but didn't causing the car behind her to crash into her, knocking her unconscious, her head resting on the air bag that had inflated. The wind screen had shattered as another car hit Santana's but this time in the front, glass dug into the face and shoulders, blood pouring rapidly down her body forming a pool at the foot well.


	5. Coma

Brittany sat in the hospital waiting room crazy worried about Santana, was it her fault? She stared up at the ceiling waiting for something to happen. Santana's brother and sister were sat a few seats down.

Brittany had seen what had happened to Santana when it came on the local radio station that her mom was listening to and said isn't that the girl that just stayed over to her. Not giving a damn whether or not she would be able to see her girlfriend, she just wanted to know that she was safe. Images flashed through Brittany's head of Santana laying in the car with shards of glass jammed in her face and drowned in blood.

Soon a nurse stepped into the waiting room and told to Santana's brother Christian that she had had a blood transfusion but was in a coma. The nurse also said that she could have three visitors at a time.

"Hey, Christian can I go with you to see her?" Brittany asked and he just politely nodded back in reply.

Walking into the isolated hospital room felt strange, seeing her girlfriend just lying there helplessly, eyes shut, her wounds had been stitched and cleaned up but a small portion of dried blood still surrounded a select few of the cuts. Pale and pasty skin haunted Brittany, the creepiness of the lighter than usual pink lips, slightly open but almost closed.

Christian grabbed hold of Santana's hand and clutched it tightly like he would never let go. Brittany wondered whether Santana's mom and dad would come but then she remembered that her mom was dead and dad was a bit of a deadbeat who had no idea she existed. So silent the room was, like you could hear a pin drop any sounds came from breathing. A small tear ran down Santana's sister, Rosie's face, the droplet was so tiny and fragile just like life Brittany thought. Though she was never the brightest bulb in the box Brittany often had the odd insightful point which made her believe for a second that maybe she was actually smart, that maybe her brain just worked differently. Just as he saw Rosie's tear ridden face Christian grabbed hold of her add pulled her into a hug to comfort her, his arms resting on one of her shoulders.

Ever

Everything began to make Brittany hold back her tears, the silence, Rosie crying and of course Santana lying there but she didn't want to increase the deathliness to an exceedingly intense nature. Instead Brittany just looked down at the floor from the blue, plastic chair, her feet swaying from side to side. No longer able to fight it back Brittany burst out into tears, Santana wouldn't want this.

Hating the mood Brittany stepped out went to grab herself some water to calm herself down.

Brittany came through the doorway of the room and Christian said "We have to go, I've got to get Rosie to bed". He then left the room, silent. Brittany sat down on the chair next to Santana, she remembered the story of sleeping beauty and how when the prince kissed her she woke up.

She tried the same not expecting it work, her head leaned down as she lightly kissed Santana on the lips…

A/N: I know I left it on a cliff hanger I hate it when people do that but you know suspense and I should have the next chapter up in the next day or two but I'm planning on making it a long one so it could take a bit longer than usual sorry about that.


	6. Broken dreams

Pulling away from the kiss Brittany opened her eyes, she never expected anything to happen but it would be magical if it did. Santana's lip quivered, just seconds later her eyes slowly opened as she smiled, not just smiled but the kind you really mean, the kind were your eyes smile with your lips. Brittany's arms flung around Santana into a sweet embrace.

"Where am I? What happened?" Santana asked.

"You crashed your car San" Brittany replied.

Brittany then called for the nurse to say that she was awake who told her that Santana would be discharged in six hours as they had to monitor her.

"I'll be right here beside you for those six hours San," Brittany said "but I really do need a coffee and pastry do you want anything?"

"Umm yeah could you get me like a bottle of apple juice and a chicken salad, which would be great Britt?" Santana asked. Brittany just nodded in reply and smiled meaningfully before walking out the door towards the hospital canteen and sweet shop.

Feeling the scars all over her face shocked Santana, mainly that she would be left with them for the rest of her life. Despite all this drama Britt didn't seem to care Santana thought, if she was perfectly willing to stay by her side for six hours and however much longer she had been there and in the waiting room before.

After a short while Brittany came back through the door, she gave Santana her juice and salad but along with a miniature golden bear the held a heart reading "Get well soon!" Santana smiled gleefully; the present was so thoughtful, it wasn't exactly much but that didn't matter the thought was certainly behind it. Brittany sipped her cappuccino and brought the ham and cheese pasty up to her lips every now and again to take a bite.

The nurse returned to the room to tell Santana that she could change out of the hospital gown and into her own clothes. Brittany handed Santana the pile of clothes that Christian had left for her. Santana then proceeded to slip out of the nightgown and change into the clothes, her hair had already been pulled into a top knot so that the doctors could but the several stitches in her face.

Leaving that place felt good, no barriers or boundaries. Hand in hand they went to catch the bus, they couldn't drive as Santana had crashed her car and Brittany had never passed her driving test and didn't own a car. It was dark and was about ten at night, it was fairly quiet except several teenagers going into the ER because of what were clearly drunk accidents.

Brittany walked Santana into her house and decided to stay the night, she felt guilty that she had gotten her drunk and caused her to crash.

Santana's bedroom was black with dark blues and reds which was a change from Brittany's bedroom which was covered with pastel pinks, blues and greens. The bedframe was a dark titanium like colour, the sheets were a chevron patterned black and grey.

They both got down to their underwear and jumped into the bed, going to sleep nothing happening except sleep, they were both exhausted. As she was drifting off into a slumber Brittany wrapped herself around Santana and snuggled into her soft, milky skin. Santana reacted to this with a smile, in her sleep.

That night Brittany's dreams were filled with rainbows, unicorns and fairy tales while Santana's had no happy endings, what had happened still haunted her memories and would continue to due to being reminded every time she looked in the mirror and saw the big, ugly scars that lay on her face.

A/N: Might not upload for a few days as I'm going to my nans for the weekend and I'm going to London on Saturday night so yay excited about that. It would also help so much if you would care to leave some constructive criticism in the reviews as I'm not only doing this for fun I'm doing it to improve my grades so. Also follow and favourite it helps to know that people want to read my work, thank you.


	7. Trust me!

Santana woke up next to Brittany, she looked so sweet and innocent while she was asleep so Santana did her best not to wake her. Pale clear skin, long light brown eyelashes, curly blonde hair and peach coloured lips. With the back of her hand Santana lightly stroked Brittany's hair back and kissed her cheek.

Sure that Brittany would soon break up with her, as let's be honest dating a nerd would have been her social funeral, Santana cherished every second she got with her. Instead of getting up Santana just cuddled into Brittany's side and stared up at the lampshade on her black painted ceiling. It was warm and comforting in the bed, Santana didn't want to get out because the world is such a scary place and leaving the bed would be entering the darkness. Santana wished she could have Brittany's innocence and naivety, just so she didn't have to realise what was waiting for her when she left school.

Unwillingly Santana got out of bed and got dressed into green skinny jeans and a white V-neck. Then she pulled her hair into a messy top knot and threw on her black boots before tapping Brittany on her side to wake her up and passing her an outfit.

"Why!?" Brittany screamed.

"We have to go Britt, just trust me" Santana replied looking into the mirror.

Brittany didn't question it she just got dressed as Santana pulled a hoodie over her head. All Santana did was pack a rucksack before dragging Brittany out and into Christian's car…

A/N: Yes I know it's short but I felt guilty for being gone for a few days and I didn't have much time so I just threw this together. I don't know where this is going I just sort of spontaneously write so I don't know.


	8. Fear

A/N: I hate how I left off last time so hope you this and please tell me if this is absolutely shit. Short and sweet I guess.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked Santana genuinely concerned.

"Britt, we need to leave the country go I'll drive you back to your house go get your passport, just trust me it's important" Santana replied like she'd gone mad.

Actually pretty scared all Brittany did was nod in fear. The car pulled up at Brittany's house, she ran in to get her passport and got back in the car. Truthfully the only reason Brittany was going along with it was because she could make out the shape of a gun stuffed in the rucksack that Santana had packed.

"San just tell me why, I won't be mad" Brittany broke the silence, biting her lip with hesitation.

"Look, the government is planning to use teenagers in a war there not telling us about, our state's first and we could die!" Santana explained cautiously trying not to say the wrong thing.

"How do you know?" Brittany questioned.

"My cousin is in the army, he told me" Santana said while trying to concentrate on the road.

Brittany believed every word of it. Santana turned on the radio and set the volume to 28%, the song playing was teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift. Santana brought her hand down to meet Brittany's while concentrating on the road, they had to get to the airport, quick. Thoughts of near death swam through Santana's mind, it had already almost happened to her once.

Santana pulled the car up at a diner after three or four hours and the pair went in to grab some lunch. Brittany ordered a cheese burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake while Santana ordered the same but with a Fanta.


End file.
